


Goodnight & Goodbye

by ypsese



Series: Change of Scenery [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Break Up, Artist Nico di Angelo, Being Lost, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Hades is a Good Parent, Kisses, M/M, Mercury Child! Reader, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico is a Dork, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: I don’t need to sleep tonight. That’s just what you do to me.





	Goodnight & Goodbye

❁

** (Y/N)'s Perspective **

The rain pattered down on the frosted windows of their small apartment and the wind wasn't a normal violent shake. It was a soft breeze that hit the glass gently and rebounded of into an infinite abyss of darkness.

Desperately hugging the unruffled doona-cover for warmth, I tossed and turned despite the natural calming weather. My partner Nico di Angelo, was doing overtime at the art centre, trying desperately to finish his exhibition.  

Leaving his boyfriend (me) shivering in the empty bed sheets. My eyes snapped open from their shielded skin and I rolled over and stared at the dissipating water on the window.

Nico...

He was racing through my mind like an out-of-control carousel, one day without him seemed to be mindless torture. Letting out a sinful growl I tossed back over and kicked the sheets off my humid body in frustration. They landed softly on the carpet and I stared at them before cocking my head to look at the clock on my oak bedside table.

I squinted in the dim light of our medium sized bedroom and huffed before reaching over and pulling the lamp switch on. Two seconds went by before a humming resonated from the lamp and a hazy yellow light flickered on. The left corner of our room was lit up dully and my eyes glanced back down at the clock.

2: 34 am...

I crowed out a frustrated whine, and slumped my body backwards and stared at the ceiling with disinterest. Nico's warmth seemed to be the only way I could get to sleep, his arms would curl around my waist, and his small nose would nuzzle against the tip of my spine as he hummed a beautiful lullaby in my ear.

It would be something Italian, and it was beautiful as it was sad, but also hopeful. 

A small over exaggerated sigh slipped from my lips as I hugged my knees to my chest and curled up into an egg shape. A mental image of Nico di Angelo popped into my exasperated mind and I shook my head. 

I was truly lucky that he had fallen for me in the end and stopped pining after Percy Jackson. What a mess my life would have been if I hadn't stolen Nico's heart after Annabeth broke it off with the son of Poseidon. Small tears streamed my heated cheeks and I rolled over once again, my face going sour with emotion.

I remembered the day Annabeth Chase broke up with Percy Jackson. A huge mistake on the daughter of Athena's part because I was close friends with both Percy and Nico. It broke my heart to see Percy so down in the dumps.

I had met Percy at Camp Jupiter and had been selected along with Hazel and Frank to help Percy in his quest to save Thanatos. I was surprised by the entire ordeal because normally, offspring of Mercury didn't get a choice to go on quests, we were just sent to build thing because we are the agilest of the demigods. 

I noticed Nico keeping his distance but at the same time near the son of Poseidon like he was adamant about making Percy smile. I knew it was for the best of everyone to not change anything so I waited it out.

Percy slowly came back to himself, he had Frank and Hazel by his side as well. And now he was perfectly okay with being single, he just wanted to focus on his little sister and his studies. 

Nico and I had somehow become a thing. I didn't remember a lot of it, I knew we were both drunk and watching Disney movies. It sorta just happened, and now I couldn't be happier. 

This link seemed to be severed in my mind and the defining silence filled the humid air once again. I heard the familiar creaking of the old door opening and my heart started to accelerate and my eyes opened. The door to their bedroom entreated and my eyes locked with dark ones and a frown formed on his lips.

“(Y/N), you should be asleep, I told you not to wait up for me,” He grunted, dropping his backpack and hanging his jacket randomly on the hooks nailed to our painted door.

“I couldn't sleep without you.” I murmured pulling back the sheets and zombieismly walking over to the man. Encasing him in a bear hug from behind I felt his body soften and his pelvis turns around.

“I missed you,” I murmured against his clothed chest. His arms wrapped around my bare torso and pulled me languidly to him.

“I was at work four twelve hours,” He murmured kissing my forehead. I groaned at his teasing and playfully pulled out of his embrace and turned away. I heard him take off his clothes and then he wrapped his bare arms around my back and kissed my shoulder.

“Would it help if I said I missed you too?” He asked, a smirk evident in his tone. A simple nod of my head is all he needs to hear before he lies me down on the bed and encases me once again and pulls me tightly to his chest. 

He smells like smokey leaves, ashen skies, rainy nights and strangely marshmallows. 

He places kisses on my shoulders, they aren't the usual short and sweet, this time they are long and passionate and I can tell that he is telling me he loves me. His noses nuzzle into the back of my spine and he begins to hum his famous lullaby.

“I missed you too.” He murmurs hooking my leg back over his and pushing against his body.

❁

**Author's Note:**

> Nico is awesome. I did a greek god-parent test and I got Poseidon which makes sense since I'm a good swimmer. Bro Percy! Which is kinda weird since I write so much smut about him xD. I don't really mind anyway, I've already crossed that bridge of writing. I regret everything and nothing!


End file.
